The New Kid
by iMysticalDBZ
Summary: Seven years after the defeat of Cell, Chi-Chi enrolls Gohan in highschool! What happens when there is crime that needs stopping? How will he hide his secrets from everyone and why is this raven-haired girl staring at him all the time? Come read to find out! Rated T for occasional profanity. Slight AU, No Buu.
1. Chapter 1

**FLASHBACK**

 _"Mr Satan, I need to talk to you, but we can't talk here... it has to be somewhere far away from all the cameras." The green-bodied namekian stated._

 _"About what?" Mr Satan replied, confused and a little creeped out at the same time._

 _"I'll tell you soon. First, we must go." The green-man said as he suddenly grabbed the martial artist and flew up into the sky. In a matter of minutes the two landed at a floating... mass in the sky. The Namekian put the man down next to him._

 _"W-where are we?" Hercule asked, stuttering._

 _"This is the lookout. Where the Earth's Guardian resides." Piccolo said as two people walked towards them. "I'm Piccolo. The short green kid is Dende, pretty much Kami. The other guy is Mr Popo."_

 _"Like... Kami, Kami?" Hercule asked._

 _"Yes."_

 _Hercule dropped to a knee and asked a question, "So... Mr Kami or Dende... not to be rude or anything, but why am I here?"_

 _"We need you to take credit for defeating Cell. The boy who defeated him is just a kid, a kid who just lost his father. He doesn't need cameras all over him." Piccolo said, jumping back into the conversation._

 _Mr Satan just started at the Namekian, gathering his thoughts. "So will you do it?" Dende asked._

 _"Yes." The man replied, kind of taken by surprise with the request._

 _"And you can not say anything about this. Nothing." Piccolo said._

 _"I won't... wait... but am I just dreaming?" Mr Satan asked_

 _"No, but let's go. I must take you back to where the battle occurred. Tell the reporters there that it was you who defeated Cell."_

 _Hercule stood there in silence... "Okay."_

 **END FLASHBACK**

Gohan awoke from the sound of his _alarm,_ which happened to be his little brother, Goten.

"Gohan! Mom said it's time to get up! You have school!" The energetic kid exclaimed.

The spiky-haired teen groaned... "Is food ready yet?" He asked his little brother.

"Not yet, but it's about to be! Mom said you need to take a shower and wear the clothes she picked out for you."

"Alright. That sounds good, but please don't eat my food like yesterday. If you do, I'll have to take you to Vegeta..." Gohan replied. He did not play around when it came to his food.

"Okay! I won't touch it. I won't touch it." Goten said, repeating himself, he did NOT like Vegeta's discipline.

After a quick shower, Gohan got dressed up in his outfit for school. The outfit consisted of a white shirt with a black vest and black slacks.

As he walked down the stairs, he was greeted by his mom. "Good morning Honey! You ready for your first day of school?" His loving mother asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Kind of nervous though." He replied as he sat down at the table next to Goten.

"When is food going to be ready?" Goten whined.

"When it's ready, it's ready. Learn to be patient." The middle-aged mother of two replied.

A few minutes later, the food was ready and not even a minute later it was all gone. _Saiyans._ Chi-Chi thought.

"Well, I guess I should be heading out. It's a long ways away. I'll see you later Goten! Love you Mom!" Gohan shouted as he ran out the door.

"Wait!" Goten shouted, running out of the house. "I'm going to miss you." He continued, tears dropping down his eye.

Gohan lowered himself to look Goten face to face. "I'll be back before you know it. Trust me. You and Mom will have lots of fun, just don't drive her crazy, okay? I'll even play with you after school!"

"Really!? Okay!" Goten said, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 **TEN MINUTES LATER**

Gohan was soaring through the sky, looking at the view of Satan City from above. He descended from the sky into a dark alley out of sight. He walked out of the alley and started walking in the direction of the school he was attending, Orange Star Highschool.

After a minute or two of walking, gunshots suddenly rang through the air. Gohan ran in the direction of the shots the second he heard them.

 _I should turn Super to hide my identity._ He thought, powering up. Quickly, he flew towards 'Satan Bank' where a gunman was shooting at the police with a bag full of money on the ground next to him. _Are you kidding me? People are actually dumb enough to rob banks? I guess some people never learn.._ Gohan thought with a sigh. Gohan swooped down to the crime scene Satan Bank, swatting the rifle out of the gunman's hands and punching him softly on the cheek. Effectively knocking him out. Quickly, the half-breed took off in direction of the school, hoping that no one saw what he looked like.

Apon arrival at the school, Gohan walked towards the front office to get his schedule.

"Hey, my name is Gohan Son, I'm new here. Can I get my schedule?"

"Sure thing." The young, attractive receptionist replied with a smile. She soon printed a paper and handed it to Gohan. "I hope you enjoy it here at Orange Star!"

"I hope so too. Thank you very much!" Gohan said as he walked away. _Is everyone here that nice?_ He thought as he wandered around the halls, looking for the staircase. His first class was on the 4th Floor.

Finally, Gohan found the staircase and made his way up to the 4th Floor. The school was fairly empty considering there was still around five minutes to burn before first period, most people were waiting outside, probably talking to their friends.

 _Wow this place is huge._ Gohan thought as he looked around the floor. _My first class is in 4B-220._ Gohan thought, confused on where that was.

"Lost?" Someone, a girl asked him from behind.

Gohan turned around to face the blonde girl. "Actually, I kind of am." He said, giving her the classic Son Grin, scratching the back of his head.

The blonde chuckled. "New here?"

"Yeah, it's my first day." Gohan replied.

"Oh, well I'm Erasa, with an E." She said, smiling. "What class are you trying to find?"

"World History, Room 4B-220." Gohan replied.

"Really? I'm in that class! Here, follow me!" Erasa exclaimed joyfully, grabbing the Demi-Saiyan's hand and pulling him towards their class. "We're here." She said, letting go of his hand.

"Thank you. This is actually the first time I've ever been to a public school. I've been homeschooled my whole life." Gohan said with a little bit of a chuckle.

"Really? I still get lost in this school and I've been going here for years now! I couldn't imagine this being someone's first public school!"

"Yeah, this place is huge." Gohan said. "Well, I need to go in and talk to the teacher. The bell will probably ring any second now." Gohan continued, walking into the classroom.

The teacher looked to the door as soon as it opened. "Oh, you must be Gohan Son! I've heard great things about you!"

"Yeah, that's me, and it's a pleasure to meet you." Gohan said, shaking hands with the teacher.

While they shook hands, the bell rang and students started walking into the classroom.

"You can call me Mr Knox." He added. "Just stay over here by me and then you can properly introduce yourself to the class."

Gohan nodded and waited by Mr Knox until the tardy bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Students! Students! Quiet down." The old history teacher shouted with a booming voice, instantly quieting most of the class. "Today we are being blessed with a new student, he actually has a functioning brain, so most of you should take note of his behavior." Mr Knox said, causing some snickers from the class. He then glanced at Gohan to signal him to begin his introduction.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Hey, my name is Gohan and it's nice to meet you all..." he looked over towards the professor, mouthing _is that all?_

"Yes, that's good. Now please find a seat." Mr Knox said as he walked towards his podium.

Gohan looked around the room in attempt to find an empty seat, but his search was interrupted by a voice from the back of the room.

"Hey Gohan! We have a free seat up here!" The bubbly blonde from earlier shouted.

Gohan made his way towards her and sat in the empty seat. "Thank you... Erasa, right?"

"Yup, that's my name! Oh and these are my friends Sharpener and Videl." She replied.

"It's nice to meet you both." Gohan said, looking to the two friends of Erasa's. In response he got a nod from both Sharpener and Videl.

"So, Gohan. Do you know who Videl's dad is?" Erasa asked.

"No, is he famous or something?"

 _Great, another one... I wonder what he'll do. Ask for an autograph? Ask for my dad's autograph?_ Videl thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes actually. She is the daughter of Mr Satan!"

 _Here it comes._ Videl thought.

"Huh, really? That must be neat. I really never would've guessed, they don't really look alike." Gohan replied.

 _Wait what?_ Videl thought to herself. _He didn't go crazy fanboy or something?_

"You're in the presence of the daughter of our savior, and you're just thinking about how they don't look alike?" _What a dork._ He thought, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up Sharpener!" Videl said instantly, defending the new kid. Suddenly, Videl's phone started ringing from her pocket. She immediately grabbed it and saw that it was from the Chief of Police. She then answered it, looked at the teacher for approval and walked out of the class.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"Vi fights crime around here." Erasa replied.

"What!? She can't be doing that, she'll get hurt." Gohan said, surprised.

"No she won't silly. She's the second strongest person in the world behind her father." Erasa informed.

 **Videl**

"Hello?" Videl asked through the phone.

"Miss Satan, do you remember the bank robbery from this morning?" The Chief of Police asked.

"Yeah, some guy just flew by and took care of it in seconds. Do you have more info on that?" Videl asked.

"Actually, yes we do. We slowed down the footage on one of the surveillance cameras and it appears to be a man with glowing gold hair... he's also wearing an Orange Star Highschool badge, just like yours. I'm going to end this call and send you a picture of this guy now."

Once the call was ended, Videl received a message. In this message was a blurry picture... of a man, probably around six-foot with glowing golden hair. He appeared to be wearing a white shirt with a black vest and black slacks.

 **Normal POV**

After looking at the picture for a few minutes, Videl walked back into class and took her seat.

"What happened?" Erasa asked.

"Nothing. It was about this morning at the bank." Videl said, causing Gohan's ears to perk up.

"What happened at the bank this morning?" Gohan asked.

"You didn't hear about it? Apparently some dude at the speed of light knocked out a bank robber." Erasa jumped in.

"Yeah... and I just got a picture of that guy. He was wearing a white shirt with a black vest and some black slacks." Videl said looking to Gohan. "Does that sound familiar to you?"

"Wait, what? He was wearing the same things as me?" Gohan asked, acting innocent.

"I guess that guy also has no fashion sense then." Sharpener snickered.

"Sharpie!" Erasa said, lightly punching him in the arm.

Videl continued to look at the new kid. _He does look like he's hiding something. I can tell by those eyes. So innocent, yet so... depressed._ She thought to herself.

 **LUNCH**

Gohan's favorite time of the day. Lunch. The teenage half-breed found a shady spot under an apple tree and sat there. He then decapsulized his food and thought about the day (thus far) while he ate his lunch. _Erasa seems nice, but Sharpener seems like a genuine asshole. Videl..._ Gohan was deep in thought, he just couldn't figure out how to describe Videl.

"Gohan!" Erasa shouted, walking over to him and snapping him out of his day dream thing.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"You should come sit by us." Erasa offered.

"Um, sure. That sounds nice."

Soon, Gohan made his way to the table that his three new _friends(?)_ were sitting at.

"Sup Brains." Sharpener said, trying to be as friendly as he knew how to be. "Damn that's a lot of food. Is that for the entire school?" He asked with a laugh.

"I have a pretty big appetite." Gohan replied. He didn't like this Sharpener guy. Erasa soon leaned towards Gohan and whispered into his ear.

"He's only like this to you now to make you think he's the Alpha Male or something. Don't worry, he isn't usually this big of a dick." Erasa whispered.

Gohan nodded and continued eating, although that was kind of difficult when a raven-haired girl just happened to be glaring at you the entire time for no reason.

Lunch went by fast, as did every class — that is until Phys Ed, aka PE. Gohan made his way into the boys changing room and changed into some clothes his mom had packed for PE. The clothes consisted of black joggers with a black long-sleeve shirt. Gohan quickly changed in the bathroom and walked out to the gymnasium.

"Sup Nerdboy." The long-haired teen greeted.

"Hey Sharpener." Gohan replied.

Once everyone was sitting on the bleachers, the coach walked out and gave instructions.

"Okay students! Quiet!" He shouted, causing everyone to stop talking. "Today we will be playing Dodgeball. Team Captains are Sharpener and Videl." He instructed.

Sharpener and Videl both got up and walked towards coach, Sharpener on the left and Videl on the right. "Now pick your teammates. You have five seconds or I'll pick for you. Sharpener gets first pick."

"I got Marker." Sharpener said almost immediately.

"I got Booker." Videl said, wondering who to pick next.

"I got Gohan." Sharpener said, earning a surprised look for Gohan who figured he'd be one of the last people picked. He was also surprised that Sharpener picked him.

Gohan then got up and walked towards Sharpener. "Don't let me down alright?" Sharpener said while reaching out for a fist bump.

"I won't." Gohan said, fist bumping Sharpener.

"I pick Erasa." Videl selected.

 **AFTER EVERYONE IS PICKED**

The real fun was about to get started. Gohan knew he couldn't show off too much of his ability, but he still wanted to compete and win, as that was just Saiyan Nature.

The game was about to start and everyone was getting ready...

"READY, SET... GO!" The coach shouted, causing everyone, including Gohan to run towards the middle of the court to grab a ball. While attempting to get a ball, someone launched one right at Gohan who dodged it by turning his head. Gohan chunked the ball he got just over Videl and hit Erasa perfectly in the head, getting her out.

"Nice one dude!" Sharpener said.

Gohan picked another ball up and this time threw it very hard (for a _human_ ) and hit Booker right in the arm, leaving him holding his arm as he walked to the bleachers. As soon as that happened, Videl launched a ball at Gohan with great force and the spiky-haired teen didn't even see it until the last second, but still managed to catch it with one hand.

"God. Damn. Dude." Sharpener said. Gohan had just single-handedly gotten out Videl and he also got out her first two picks as team captain. He certainly didn't regret picking the new kid.

 **Videl**

"W-what!? How did he..." Videl was shocked, her mouth agape. She just threw a dodgeball perfectly at the new kid and he didn't even see it until the last millisecond and still managed to catch it and get her out... how did he...

 **Normal POV**

Soon, the game was over. Gohan and Sharpener together helped build a super team that couldn't be stopped. The two _friends_ found themselves in the changing room. "You know... I didn't know you were actually good when I picked you." The blonde told the onyx-eyed teen.

"I didn't know either. That was my first time ever playing Dodgeball. I mean, I've read about it before, but I never played it." Gohan replied.

"Damn. You need to join some clubs. You know the boxing club could use some more people. You may not be big or muscular or anything, but you have really good reflexes. We could use a guy like you." Sharpener offered.

"I don't think I can. I live too far away." Gohan replied, smoothly. He definitely could if he _wanted_ to, but he didn't exact _want_ to.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but if you ever want to join, just tell me." Sharpener said as he took his shirt off and began changing, Gohan then went to the bathroom to change.

Soon, Gohan was heading home on the nimbus after a rather long first day at Orange Star Highschool. Overall, he thought it had been a good day. He made some _friends_ , if you can call them that. Among them were Erasa, a bubbly blonde girl that was really nice, Sharpener, a jock he didn't like at first but seemed to like more as the day went on, and finally Videl. He still couldn't describe her. She was kind of a tomboy and was always glaring at him.. he found out that she fights crime, so maybe she was naturally suspicious?

Finally, Gohan arrived at the small house in the 439 East District that he considered home.

"Gohan! Gohan! I missed you!" Goten shouted running towards and jumping on his big brother. "Can we play now!?" He asked, as energetic as ever.

"Hold on just a minute. Let me go put my stuff down and talk to Mom first." He replied with a smile on his face, he actually did miss his little brother while he was at school.

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" Goten said as his big brother walked into the house.

"Hey Mom! I'm home!" Gohan shouted, walking to his room to put his stuff down and then walking back to his mother's room.

"How was it?" His mom asked.

"It wasn't that bad actually. I made a few friends." Gohan replied, causing his mom to tear up a bit.

"My baby boy is growing up so fast." She said with tears. "Meet any girls?" She asked, wiping the tears from her face.

 **END OF CHAPTER 1**

 _What did you guys think? Suggestions? Ideas?Criticism? If so, please leave a review. I'd love to hear your thoughts and opinions. I will reply to some reviews at the end of each chapter._

 _Date: September 8th, 2018._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Throughout the week, Gohan grew closer to his three friends. Erasa was still the nice, bubbly blonde girl he met on the first day. Sharpener was a jerk at first, but started to open up and Videl was, well... Videl. She wasn't mean, but it felt like she was always interrogating him and just had to know every single one of his secrets.

The week went by fast, but Friday was a bit of a challenge for the half-breed. First, he accidentally slept in and nearly missed the entirety of his first period class, and then he realized that he forgot his lunch! That wasn't the only bad thing that happened either... Erasa thought it would be a good idea for the four of them to meet up at the mall and hang out on Saturday! Gohan, of course, attempted to get out of having to go, but failed in the end and here he was. Sitting up in his bed on a Saturday morning, thinking about how is life sucks because he has to go to town to hang out with some new friends.

Gohan was never the grumpy type, but when he was forced to do something he didn't want to do... well, he wasn't exactly spewing good vibes as normal...

"Ugh, damn it!" Gohan shouted as he looked for some clean clothes.

"Hey! Watch your mouth young man!" His mom shouted from down the stairs.

"Sorry, Mom." Gohan said, letting out a sigh and falling back into his bed.

After calming his grumpy-self down, the Demi-Saiyan looked through his clothes and eventually found some clean clothes that he could wear. Those clean clothes consisted of black joggers, a black shirt and a black hoodie. _Full on emo look._ Gohan thought as he changed into the clothing he had set out in front of him.

After he was changed, the dark-eyed teen made his way downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Mom." Gohan said as he sat down at the kitchen table before letting out a sigh.

"Don't want to hang out with your friends?" His mom asked.

"No, it's not that... it's just, well, yeah, you're right. You know, when I'm at school or just, you know _socializing_ , I feel like I'm not being myself because I have to try to hide my secrets and that makes everything less _fun_." Gohan tried to explain.

Chi-Chi stood where she was and began to think about what her soon had just told her. "Well, I think I have a bit of a solution." She said.

"You do?" Gohan asked, surprised.

"Yes. It's simple, just reveal some of your secrets to them. That doesn't mean all of your secrets or even the important ones, but the more they know, the more fun you have, right? I'm sure you can trust them. They do want to hang out with you after just one week of knowing you after all." Chi-Chi explained.

"Hmm." Gohan said, deep in thought. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Mom. Thanks." Gohan said as he got up and hugged his mom, thankful for the advice.

"Anytime, son." She said as she returned the hug. "So, what would you like for breakfast?" She asked.

Gohan smiled. "Pancakes would be nice. A lot of pancakes."

Despite waking up on the wrong side of the bed, the oldest son of Goku was surprisingly in a good mood. He had a great breakfast and was also given some good advice from his mother. What secrets could he afford to tell his friends? What would they think of said secrets?

All these thoughts were going through Gohan's mind as he ascended into the air and flew off in the direction of Satan City. The time was 11:34 AM and the group had agreed on meeting at noon, so the half-breed still had time to get there.

After arriving at the mall at 11:42 AM, the onyx-haired teen sat down on the bench as he awaited the arrival of his new friends. Five minutes later, the first one of his friends arrived, Videl.

"Hey Videl." Gohan said, grabbing her attention as she was walking towards the mall.

"Oh, hey Gohan. Didn't expect you to be here so soon." She said as she sat down on the bench next to him.

"Yeah, I decided to leave a bit early since I live so far away." Gohan explained.

"You know that reminds me, where do you live?" Videl questioned.

"The 439 East District over in Mt. Paozu." Gohan replied, being completely honest.

"THE 439 EAST DISTRICT!?" Videl shouted, forgetting that she was in public. Quickly, she covered her mouth and quieted down. "That's gotta be like a five hour drive." Videl said in a hushed tone.

Gohan chuckled at her reaction. "Yeah, it's pretty far out." He said.

"Why did you choose to come here of all places?" She asked.

"Well, this is the closest _big city_ to home." Gohan explained.

"Okay, yeah, but why not go to one of the smaller schools close to where you live?" She asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, the schools over there aren't great. Most of the stuff they teach is about survival and culture rather than actual knowledge."

"Oh, okay. That makes sense." Videl replied before noticing two blondes approaching them.

"Hey Vi! Hi Gohan!" Erasa greeted. "You too got here early. I understand though. You two just wanted some time for yourselves." Erasa said with a smirk, clearly teasing.

Both dark-haired teens blushed at the same time and got defensive. "Erasa!" The two exclaimed at the same time, as if on cue.

"Awww they even think alike." Erasa teased, earning a frown from Gohan and an eye roll along with a sigh from Videl.

"Erasa, stop. You know Videl is mine and mine only!" Sharpener said, flexing his biceps.

Bad idea. Within the next ten seconds, Sharpener suffered a very bruised arm, likely caused by an angry women.

"Well, now that that's settled, how about we go inside before it starts raining out here?" Videl suggested as she dusted off her hands.

"Sounds good to me. What about you Sharpener?" Gohan asked, jokingly.

Sharpener groaned in pain, still clutching his right arm. "Sounds good." He said through gritted teeth, causing everyone (besides him) to laugh.

With that being said, the group walked into the mall and began searching for a store worthy of their time.

"Hey, what about that one?" Sharpener asked, suggesting a martial arts store that appeared to be new.

"Hmm, I've never seen that one before. Let's go check it out." Videl said, leading the group to the store they chose.

As they walked into the store, they were greeted by an elderly man who appeared to be the main person in charge. "Hello my customers! What brings you here on this fine Saturday?" He asked.

"We just saw this place and thought we'd check it out." Videl said as she looked around.

"Oh yes, I know of you." The man said, looking to Videl. "You're the girl who goes around fighting crime, yes. I really do appreciate all you have done for this city."

Videl smiled a little at the praise. "Thank you, and it's nothing. Whatever I can do to help this city." She said as the store's door opened and closed.

"Wait... Gohan?" Someone asked from behind, causing the onyx-eyed teenager to turn around. "Is that you Gohan?" The man asked.

"Yamcha?" Gohan asked, a smile forming on his face. "You look so much different." The spiky-haired teen said with a chuckle.

"I can say the same thing... you were like this tall last time I saw you." Yamcha said, putting his hand in front of Gohan's chest to compare him to his previous height.

"Yeah, it's been a while. How've you been?" Gohan asked, but before Yamcha could answer, someone interrupted.

"Ahem." Videl cleared her throat, wanting the attention from the conversation to shift towards her.

Gohan, knowing what Videl was going to say, answered her question before she even asked her question. "Sorry, where are my manners?" Gohan said with a chuckle. "This is one of my family's good friends, Yamcha. Yamcha, these are my friends from school; Videl, Sharpener, and Erasa." He introduced.

"Wait, you're _the_ Yamcha!?" Sharpener asked, starting to freak out in a fanboy way. Yamcha Bandit was a baseball legend!

"Yup, I guess that's me. The Yamcha... I like it." The long-time friend of Goku said with a laugh.

"I can't believe it... I model my game after you man! I don't know what to say.." Sharpener replied. He was in absolute awe. His idol was standing right in front of him, and somehow his new friend knew him on a name-to-name basis.

"That's awesome man! I didn't know I had that big of an impact on people. Would you like an autograph or some tips or anything?" Yamcha asked with a smile. "Wait, before you answer that, where do you guys go to school?"

"Orange Star Highschool." Videl replied.

"Are you serious?" Yamcha asked with a grin. "Well, I'll have you know I just got a job there."

"Wait, really?" Sharpener asked. This would be a dream come true... getting coached by his idol!

"Yes, really! I'm starting there on Monday." Yamcha said.

"That's awesome!" Sharpener exclaimed. He couldn't believe it. His idol... "I'm Sharpener by the way." He said as he reached out to give Yamcha a handshake. _Wrong arm._ He thought as he winced from the pain still remaining in his arm while shaking Yamcha's hand.

"Wait, so you're the same Yamcha from the World Martial Arts Tournaments?" Videl asked.

"Yup that's me." Yamcha replied and looked to his old friend's oldest son. "I still can't believe you're going to school Gohan." The former bandit said with a chuckle, changing the topic.

"Yeah, my mom is making me. She thinks I need to make more friends _my age_." He explained.

"Sounds like she hasn't changed a bit." Yamcha said, giving out a bit of a laugh.

"Wait, excuse me, but how do you know Gohan?" Videl asked, her curiosity getting the best of her (as always).

"Oh, me and Gohan's dad go wayyyyyy back. We were best friends back in the day." Yamcha said, thinking back to the good ol' days. "Damn I miss him." He muttered before sniffling and holding back a tear. "Anyways, I guess I'll see you guys on Monday. Tell your mom I said hey." Yamcha said before walking away.

Gohan took a deep breath. "Will do. I'll see you on Monday." He told his father's old friend as he walked away. Gohan was a little down after seeing one of his father's best friends recall the times before his father's death.

"Damn." Sharpener said. His idol seemed so depressed when he thought of Gohan's dad.. _I wonder what happened._ He couldn't help but wonder.

 _Damn he was hot._ _I can't believe that hunk is going to be a coach at school!_ Erasa thought.

 _I wonder... did Gohan's dad die? When Yamcha was talking about him, he said "we were" as if he was speaking in past tense... and then he seemed to get sad. Maybe that's why Gohan never mentions his dad..._ Videl was deep in thought, but those thoughts were broken up when the owner of the store asked a question.

"Ma'am, since you've been here chatting for the past thirty minutes, could you at least buy something? This is a small little shop and you guys have been taking up some space. Though I am sorry if I'm coming off as rude." The man asked, explaining his situation.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. Here, take this." Videl said as she reached into her pocket and handed the owner of the shop 10000 Zeni. "Sorry for the inconvenience." She said as she motioned for her friends to follow her and leave the shop.

Once they were out of the martial arts shop, Sharpener spoke up, "Hey, I think I'm going to head home before the storm hits bad." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Erasa added, even though she didn't pay attention to any of that conversation, she could tell everyone seemed a little _down_. "I think I'm going to ride home with Sharpener since he lives right next to me. I'll see you on Monday, Vi. You too Gohan!" She said as she grabbed Sharpener's hand and started to walk away.

Videl looked to Gohan. "Let me give you a ride back to your house in my jetcopter."

"No, it's fine. Really." Gohan said. He was kind of upset that their hangout session _or whatever you call it_ was kind of ruined due to the topic of his father.

"Please let me fly you home." Videl said, looking him in the eyes. What she saw in his eyes were things she had seen before, just now they were on the surface. Love. Sadness. Life. His eyes spoke more words than she ever heard from him. She could read his feelings like a book.. he was genuinely a nice person, she could see it in the eyes.

Gohan nodded in response. "Okay." he added.

Soon, the two dark-haired friends made their way outside, then into Videl's jetcopter and in a matter of time, they were flying to their destination with the jetcopter on autopilot. Sitting across from each other, neither teen could help but to stare into the eyes of one another. They could read each other's feelings through their eyes.

"Gohan." Videl said, her voice quiet, full of compassion. "I know how you feel. I lost my mom five years ago."

Gohan looked down from her eyes and then to the ground. "I'm sorry." He said. He truly was sorry that she had to feel the same pain as him.

"No, don't be sorry. It was the murderer's fault. Not yours." She said. "You know... I watched as she... bled out in front of me." Videl said, tears starting to fall from her eyes. Gohan got up from his seat and walked over and sat in the seat next to Videl, embracing her in a warm hug.

"If it makes you feel any better, it was the same way for me. I watched it happen. It was my fault." Gohan said as he tightened his arms around her and let tears fall from his eyes.

Videl shook Gohan off of her, put her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Don't ever say that. It was not your fault, no matter what you think." She said as she continued to stare into his eyes.

And then it happened.. The lips of the two mourning teens met.

 **END OF CHAPTER 2**

 _So, what did you guys think? I didn't plan for the kiss, it was just a perfect opportunity. Though I didn't originally plan for it to happen so soon, would there have actually been a better opportunity?_

 _Anyways, if you enjoyed it (or didn't), please leave a review! Ideas/Suggestions and/or Criticism is appreciated!_

 _Until next time!_

 _Date: September 9th, 2018_


End file.
